The Sea Haunt
"The Sea Haunt" was the 26th as well as the final episode of Season 1. Synopsis While flying over the Java Sea, the Quests learn on the radio that a Dutch freighter, the Star of Borneo, had been lost as it was sailing over the Java Sea with a mysterious cargo, so the Quests decide to keep an eye out for it. They happen upon it and manage to land their plane on its deck. Inside the captain's cabin, they learn from the captain's logbook that the ship had been stopped by an engine problem, then attacked by a monstrous sea creature, and that several members of the crew (and presumably the captain himself) were killed by the creature. Bandit is the first to discover the creature and alerts the others, who catch a glimpse of it destroying their plane, so Dr. Quest decides that they're stuck on the ship until someone picks them up. Meanwhile, the Quests' plane's disappearance has been noted in Batavia, and search parties have been sent out to look for them. The group continues to search the ship, and discover a Chinese cook named Charlie in the freezer, hiding from the sea creature. He becomes of assistance to them, informing them that the majority of the crew have fled and serving them the remnants of food they have left, though he is unable to tell them more about the ship's cargo than that it consists of many long boxes. When Bandit is terrified by the monster, he jumps into the ship's hold; Jonny and Hadji search for him there, where they find a large number of coffins, in one of which Bandit is hiding, but which actually contain the valuable cargo, a fortune in gold bricks. Meanwhile, Dr. Quest and Race fend the creature off with lights and acetylene torches, until it climbs to the top of the ship's mast, which Charlie shoots with the ship's harpoon-cannon, plunging the creature into the water. Shortly thereafter, the team and Charlie are spotted by a Dutch search-plane and are rescued, knowing that no one will actually believe their story. The episode ends with a glimpse of the creature swimming underwater, returning to the depths from whence it came. Characters *Jonny Quest *Dr. Quest *Race Bannon *Hadji *Bandit *Charlie *The Sea Haunt *The Captain Trivia and Goofs * When the captain of the ship first confronts the sea monster, he shoots at him at least 13 times, but when the camera zooms in, the captain is holding a revolver. There is no revolver in the world with a 13-round cylinder; there would be 6 in most cases.http://www.classicjq.com/info/JQEpGuide_26-SeaHaunt.shtml * Hadji takes a picture of the creature to show evidence of it, but when they look back at it, Jonny declares that Hadji's "thumb" was in front of the lens. This is impossible, as Hadji would have to have been holding the camera upside down. The scene itself clearly shows Hadji's third or "long finger" over the lens. * The Quest team never found the captain of the ship. Jonny said that the monster must have killed the captain. If that's true, then where did the monster place the body (assuming it did not either devour the captain completely or hurl the remains overboard)? * This episode reveals that Dr. Quest has at least a rudimentary understanding of Dutch, as he is able to translate the Dutch captain's logbook. * There is a rare example in this episode of an actual foreign language being spoken instead of the more usual foreign-sounding gibberish. When Charlie the cook is discovered, he cries out in actual Chinese; his voice actor, Keye Luke, was in fact Chinese-American. * The episode is behind the times in referring to the capital city on Java as "Batavia," which had been its name as the capital of the Dutch East Indies. Since 1949 the Dutch East Indies had been the independent nation of Indonesia, and its capital had been renamed Jakarta. The last Dutch territory in the area, Netherlands New Guinea, had been ceded to Indonesia on May 1, 1963. Quotes Hadji: "Do not worry, Bandit. Nothing will happen to you that does not also happen to us. Jonny: "There's a happy thought." References Category:Episodes